Tú no eres mi hermano
by makesomenoiise
Summary: Existen varios motivos por los cuales los hermanos Black no se llegaron a entender, una de ellas, posiblemente la más importante de todas, fuera que temían en lo que el otro se había convertido. Para Pandora's Little Helper


Hoy estoy irreconocible. Vamos a ver, acabo de subir un Emmett/Rosalie y ya estoy aquí con un Regulus/Sirius. Por supuesto, tengo (como siempre xD) a quién echar la culpa, y no es nada más ni nada menos que a **Pandora's Little Helper**, que he leído su petición en **san_drabbletin** (otra vez) y he visto su petición de Regulus... Y no he podido resistirme ^^

En principio, sólo es una viñeta, pero no descarto continuar viñeteando a estos dos, porque imagino que tendrán millones de momentos odio-hermanos que Rowling no nos ha contado, y yo me muero de ganas por inventármelos (:

Así que nada, a disfrutad! Y feliz San Valentín atrasado!

* * *

**TÚ NO ERES MI HERMANO**

**_Pandora Lover_**

Existen varias razones por las que Regulus y Sirius nunca llegaron a congeniar, razones por las cuales su relación de hermanos se vio truncada, diferencias que provocaban su distanciamiento, obstáculos que prohibían su amistad.

Pero la principal era que temían en lo que el otro se había convertido.

- Ya está la cena, Sirius – gritó desde el otro lado de la puerta el pequeño Regulus Black.

- No tengo hambre – repuso simplemente Sirius, ojeando las cartas que Lunático le había enviado.

Regulus irrumpió en la estancia con el ceño fruncido, últimamente sentía que desde que su hermano había pisado Hogwarts no había vuelto a ser el mismo. Siempre se habían llevado bien, se habían contado todo, habían jugado como buenos críos que eran molestando a Kreacher… Pero todos aquellos recuerdos parecían haberse esfumado desde que Sirius fue a Hogwarts, y, para ser sinceros, Regulus tenía miedo. No sabía qué le habían hecho a su hermano, pero él no quería ser el siguiente.

Lo observaba ahí, sobre la cama, ojeando cartas y se preguntaba dónde había quedado su carácter obediente y disciplinado. Desde que había vuelto, no había hecho otra cosa que discutir con su padre sobre muggles y _sangre sucias_, dato que espeluznaba a Regulus, pues parecía que a su hermano le habían lavado el cerebro. ¿Sirius Black defendiendo a los muggles?

Se acercó sigilosamente a su hermano y le arrancó la carta de las manos con el tiempo justo para salir corriendo a esconderse a su dormitorio. Sirius golpeó la puerta con furia, sorprendido por la rapidez de su hermano pequeño.

- ¡Dame ahora mismo la carta si no quieres que abra la puerta por la fuerza! – gritó furioso.

- No puedes hacer magia fuera de la nave alienígena – repuso Regulus desenrollando el pergamino, a penas leyó un par de líneas, pero hubo una palabra que lo dejó boquiabierto, tanto que abrió de golpe la puerta para encarar a Sirius -. ¿Qué es esto? – preguntó palabra por palabra, como si se tratara de un tipo duro de entendederas.

- Es una carta – respondió Sirius arrancándole el pergamino de las manos, cabizbajo.

- ¿¡Gryffindor!? – estalló Regulus - ¿Eres de Gryffindor?

El rostro de Regulus se descompuso hasta límites insospechados, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe productos de la sorpresa. Esperaba que Sirius lo negara, que fuera un error de la carta, que fuera una broma, simplemente porque no podía ser.

Pero sus peores pesadillas se volvieron realidad, el amor y respeto que sentía por su hermano mayor se desvaneció cuando éste pronunció la última palabra que esperaba escuchar:

- Sí.

- ¿Cómo… cómo es posible? – tartamudeó Regulus - ¡Eres un Black! ¡Los Black vamos a Slyherin!

- Yo no soy cualquier Black…

- Por eso – pensó Regulus en voz alta -. Por eso tus discusiones con padre, por eso defiendes a los muggles, porque eres un traidor, ¡un asqueroso y repugnante Gryffindor!

Sirius lo observó con cautela, no estaba avergonzado por ser Gryffindor, de hecho, en su estancia en Hogwarts había aprendido distintos valores a los que en casa le habían inculcado, había aprendido a respetar a las personas por quiénes eran, no por la familia a la que pertenecieran. Y sí, había cambiado, porque ya no compartía los ideales de su familia, porque ya no pensaba en la superioridad de la sangre ni en que los hijos de muggles tenían que ser ejecutados.

Y era entonces, cuando observaba a su hermano, cuando se daba cuenta de lo feliz que estaba de haber abierto los ojos, porque de lo contrario sería como Regulus: un peón en el tablero de juego de la familia Black, destinado a obedecer cualquier orden que se le antojara a los reyes, por muy autodestructiva y estúpida que fuera.

- ¡Mírate, Regulus, hablas igual que padre! – le espetó Sirius - ¿Es que no te das cuenta? Todos somos iguales, no importa de dónde vengamos…

El pequeño Black retrocedió inconscientemente, observando a su hermano con los ojos fuera de órbitas, no podía creerse que Sirius, _su_ Sirius estuviera hablando así. Todo aquello que habían aprendido, todo lo que les habían inculcado, tirado a la basura por ser un Gryffindor, le aterraba ver en lo que su hermano se había convertido.

- ¡Los magos estamos destinados a dominar el mundo! Los muggles no son más que humanos sin magia, hay que terminar con ellos, son seres inferiores, no comprenden nuestro don, ¡los hijos de muggles no merecen vivir!

- Regulus… - trató de debatir Sirius acercándose a él.

- ¡Apártate! ¡No me toques! ¡Tú no eres mi hermano!

A partir de ahí, de ese momento de tensión y nervios, los hermanos Black no volvieron a compartir ni una sola sonrisa más, no volvieron a respetarse, a quererse. Porque algo se había roto entre ellos, porque Regulus temía en lo que Sirius se había convertido y a Sirius le aterrorizaba pensar en lo que Regulus podría convertirse. Jamás volvieron a entenderse.

Quizás aquella vez, cuando Regulus advirtió que a Voldemor aquella cuestión de sangre puras e hijos de muggles se le estaba yendo de las manos, cuando se paró a pensar en la de gente inocente que había asesinado por su condición de Mortífago. Entonces, cuando trató de detener los horrores que se avecinaban haciéndose con el Horrocrux de Voldemort, cuando murió asesinado a manos de sus propios socios, de Mortífagos como él. Entonces, su último pensamiento antes de morir fue aquella conversación con Sirius, conversación que años atrás no había logrado comprender, pero que en aquel momento significaba todo para él.

Porque si Regulus hubiera prestado atención a las palabras de su hermano mayor, tal vez y sólo tal vez, no estaría muerto.

- Lo siento, Sirius – pensó cuando el inminente 'avada kedavra' estuvo a punto de salir de la varita de uno de sus colegas -. Tú sí eres mi hermano.

* * *

Tal vez no podáis imaginároslo como yo, pero yo creo que Sirius no dijo nada en casa de que era un Gryffindor por motivos más que aparentes, aunque en realidad le daba igual. Tengo la mala costumbre de que cuando escribo algo, creo fervientemente que es así, de modo que no puedo imaginármelo de otra forma. La primera discusión entre Regulus y Sirius, la que marca un punto y aparte en su relación como hermanos.

Me encanta Sirius, pero creo que me gusta más Regulus, al menos le estoy cogiendo muucho cariño muy rápido ^^ Y esos personajes con los que me pasa, al final terminan siendo mis favoritos.

Es la primera vez que escribo sobre ellos, ya no sólo sobre Regulus sino que nunca me he parado a pensar en la familia Black ni sus ideales ni nada, de modo que apreciaría mucho vuestra opinión :)

Un beso!


End file.
